The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to a tire sensor mounting assembly, vehicle wheel balancer, combination tire sensor mounting assembly and wheel balancer, method for mounting a tire sensor to a vehicle part (e.g., wheel rim or tire), and method for balancing a vehicle wheel.